Holiday One Shots
by Mrs. Authentic
Summary: "I'm the best gift to give on any holiday!" Maya smiled. Lucaya Holiday One Shots


**I'm realizing if I keep writing stories. Then sooner or later I'll never have anytime left for myself.**

 **A/N HALLOWEEN! Yep that's right. I got some Halloween One-Shots. Inspired by the new Disney channel halloween episode.I hate myself for writing this but ENJOYYYYY!**

 **Let's rate this:**

 **T..rick or Treat (:**

 **Disclaimer: I "don't" own GMW (;**

* * *

"Maya. Lucas. Why are you guys acting so bad?"

Lucas threw a dart at Mr. Matthews.

It hit the board.

Mr. Matthews threw his hands in the air and screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Maya jumped up. "Lucas! It's my job to hurt him not you!"

Lucas walked up to Maya. "Well you better get used to it."

Maya stepped up closer where she could smell his breath.

"Don't mess with my Huckleberry."

Riley stepped in between them. "Stop okay! Lucas c'mon your MY boyfriend!"

Lucas rolled his eyes and backed away. "Riley it's Halloween. You can be whatever you want and you decided yo be a happier version of you. I'm done. NO! We're done!"

The room got silent.

Riley lost all of her happiness. "Wha..What do you mean we're done?"

He stopped walking away. "I mean we're through..."

* * *

Zay sat down next to Riley.

Riley looked across at Zay. "Can't get them back to normal either?"

Zay shook his head ad showed Riley three pictures. One of them was Maya punching Lucas in the face. The second was Lucas holding Maya's face and kissing her. Then the third was Maya slapping Lucas across the face.

Riley blinked a couple of times. "How could he kiss her and he just broke up with me? But this is kinda funny and cute."

Zay laughed. "The funny thing is I'm running away from Lucas. He's being the bad boy he was in Texas."

Riley nodded. "I'm running away from Maya. She has that crazy look in her eyes."

They sat their in silence until the door open.

"Lucas I don't want to come in a closet alone with you."

"And I don't want you beating my like I'm a bad dog."

Maya smirked. "Bad dog?"

He shook his head. "No I mean-. I just-. I like you okay?"

She rolled her eyes "So you brought me in a closet to tell me that?"

He held her face. "Not just that."

He pulled her face closer to his lips and almost kissed her, until the heard a noise.

Maya got that crazy look in her eye again. "Who's there!?"

Lucas caught on the lights. He looked down at Riley and Zay. "Maya I think we were interrupting something."

Maya smirked. "C'mon Lucas we can go to the bathroom."

Zay flew up. "You guys need to stop. You're just seventeen. Well, Lucas you're eighteen."

Maya licked her lips and walked up closer to Zay. "Zay you don't wanna mess with me do you?"

Zay rolled his eyes. "You guys are acting so dumb."

He grabbed Lucas by the shirt and pulled him to the boys bathroom.

Riley got up and slapped Maya.

Riley covered her mouth and looked at Maya. "I'm so sorry."

Maya looked back up at Riley and slapped her. "We are not friends. You cannot tell me what to do and try and change my life."

Riley looked directly in Maya's eyes with tears. "We've known each other since we were five. You've always been by my side no matter what. I've always wanted to be like you, but you never let me. You come into my room every morning. I was the one there for you when Shaw-"

Maya shouted. "Stop okay just stop. My life might not be as perfect as yours and I'm tired of you trying to change it for the better. You aren't perfect no one is. I'm sick of this! I'm sick of you! I'm even sick of this friendship!"

Maya walked out of the closet and slammed the door.

Riley sank down in a corner and cried silently into her knees.

After an hour of looking for Riley Zay found her sleeping like an angel in the janitors closet. He didn't wanna wake her because she looked so happy so he lifted her up and too her home.

* * *

Riley woke in an instant "What a dream."

She looked by her window and saw Lucas giving Maya a peck on the lips.

"Or maybe it wasn't."

Maya hopped onto Riley's bed . "You've been sleeping for today's strait. That must've been a good dream."

Riley shook her head. "I woke up to you kissing my boyfriend so that didn't help."

Maya shook her head. "No honey. You broke up with him and you it your head before you fell asleep."

Riley nodded her head not remembering. "Ohhhhh."

Maya pulled her up. "Now go get dressed."

Riley walked into the bathroom and Lucas walked back into the window.

He walked over to Maya and pulled her close. "Did she fall for it?"

Maya nodded her head as Lucas gave her a kiss

* * *

~ fin ~


End file.
